dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
PassCode
center|600px PassCode *'Nombre:' PassCode (パスコード) *'Origen:' Prefectura de Osaka, Japón *'Número de integrantes:' 4 **'Número de ex integrantes:' 4 *'Debut:' 26-Mayo-2014 *'Productor:' Koji Hirachi (平地孝次) *'Género musical:' Rock, Loud rock, Electronicore, Screamo *'Sello discográfico:' Universal Music Japan *'Agencia:' **we-B studios (Japón) **JPU Records (Internacional) Carrera PassCode es un grupo ídolo japonés formado en 2014 en Osaka. El concepto del grupo es una combinación del loud rock y el género ídol. Su sonido es una mezcla de rock fuerte, rock progresivo, basado en el sonido original de la banda. Las canciones con gritos de los miembros son una de las características del grupo. Su vida se describe como una montaña rusa en vivo debido a la actuación sin parar. El rendimiento de PassCode ha atraído a una variedad de audiencias, no solo fanáticos del rock sino también fanáticos de los ídols. Integrantes center|550px De izquierda a derecha: Takashima Kaede, Minami Nao, Imada Yuna, Ogami Hinako *Minami Nao (南菜生) *Takashima Kaede (高嶋楓) *Imada Yuna (今田夢菜) *Ogami Hinako (大上陽奈子) Ex-integrantes *Kanzaki Reika (神崎玲香) (23-Mayo-2013) *Sakurai Saki (桜井さき) (1-Octubre-2013) *Katsuki Kyoko (香月恭子) (25-Agosto-2013) *Kurobaru Yuri (黒原優梨) (19-Octubre-2015) Discografía 'Japón' Álbum Live Álbum Single DVD's 'Internacional' Álbum Otros DVDs *Blu-ray Box『PassCode 2016-2018 LIVE UNLIMITED PREMIUM BOX』(19-Diciembre-2018) *Blu-ray『PassCode MISS UNLIMITED Tour 2016 at STUDIO COAST』(19-Diciembre-2018) *Blu-ray『PassCode ZENITH TOUR 2017 FINAL SERIES at TSUTAYA O-EAST』(19-Diciembre-2018) *Blu-ray『PassCode presents VERSUS PASSCODE 2018 at BIGCAT』 (19-Diciembre-2018) Tour *Vans Warped Tour Japan 2018 *PassCode ZENITH TOUR 2017 *PassCode MISS UNLIMITED Tour 2016 *TRIAL OF PASSCODE tour (2015) Photobooks *PassCode to the light (23-Enero-2018) Temas para Dramas *''Ichi Ka Bachi Ka'' tema para Kakegurui 2 (TBS-MBS, 2019) *''bite the bullet'' tema para Fringe Man (TV Tokyo, 2017) Temas para Películas *''Ichi Ka Bachi Ka'' tema para Kakegurui The Movie (2019) Curiosidades *El 1 de abril de 2017 aparecieron en el evento "Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas". *El 19 de abril de 2017, "bite the bullet" ganó el primer lugar general en iTunes Honduras. Ganó el segundo lugar en la lista de rock en iTunes en Japón, Tailandia, Taiwán, Singapur y 8, 11, 11 y 18 en el cuadro general, respectivamente. *El 2 de agosto de 2017, lanzaron el álbum "ZENITH". Obtuvó el primer lugar en la lista de álbumes de rock de iTunes, el lugar 20 de Oricon, Japón, Taiwán, Tailandia y Hong Kong. En el cuadro general el álbum ocupó el 4° lugar en Japón y Taiwán, el 9° en Tailandia. *El 28 de febrero de 2018, el álbum "Locus" fue regrabado con la composición actual de canciones de la época de indies. Ocupó el lugar número 15 en listas Oricon, en iTunes Japón obtuvó el chart 1st. Obtuvó el primer lugar en la lista de álbumes de rock de iTunes en Japón, Taiwán, Tailandia e Indonesia. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Sitio Oficial (Universal Music) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Canal de YouTube *Canal de YouTube (VEVO) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería PassCode.jpg PassCode2.jpg PassCode3.jpg PassCode4.jpg PassCode5.jpg PassCode6.jpg PassCode7.jpg PassCode8.jpg Videografía Archivo:PassCode - Asterisk (アスタリスク)|Asterisk Archivo:PassCode - XYZ|XYZ Archivo:PassCode - over there|over there Archivo:PassCode - Gekidou Progressive|Gekidou Progressive Archivo:PassCode - Nextage|Nextage Archivo:PassCode - Now I Know|Now I Know Archivo:PassCode - Orange|Orange Archivo:PassCode - Never Sleep Again|Never Sleep Again Categoría:Warner Music Japan Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JGirlBand Categoría:JDebut2014